Mjolnir
Mjolnir is a massive artillery weapon. Properties will target only structures within its massive range, and fire three artillery rounds at the closest structure after a long cooldown. Although it does not target ships, the projectiles that it fires can collide with ships and deal massive damage. Artillery, Mjolnir, and Apocalypse are the only turrets that target structures. Strategies * Mjolnir can be a great turret to have if you have a stalemate on the enemy's turrets. * Mjolnir and Artillery make for excellent crowd control against well armored or shielded enemy ships. If large numbers of these turrets are placed to target enemy structures, enemy ships in between will be rapidly cut down. As the goal of this strategy is to destroy ships rather than buildings, Phalanx turrets will generally not matter. ** This strategy works best to push back enemy ships right in front of the player's base. ** Phalanx-armed ships such as the Gladiator or Grendel can render this strategy ineffective. ** This is incredibly effective against Infest capital ships and, if positioned well, can plow through Infest units and destroy the Infest base. * Never use Mjolnir to destroy structures protected Phalanx defenses. It will be an expensive mistake. ** Enough Artillery and Mjonir turrets are capable of overwhelming weak and moderate numbers of Phalanx units, though this is a very inefficient use of resources and time. * Increasing the range will significantly increase the projectile speed. * With EMP Rounds, Mjolnir can instantly kill almost all shields if all three projectiles hit. This is because per salvo, it deals 672 damage per projectile, and 2016 damage per salvo against all shields. ** The only ship it might not be able to one-shot shields is the Cloud capital. ** Not all three projectiles need to hit to instantly kill some shields: the Mega Shield has so little shield HP that only one EMP Mjolnir shot is necessary to destroy its shields. * RoF is a good mod for Mjolnir. Multiplayer (Mjolnir Cheese) The usage of Mjolnir is generally best kept to a minimal * One simple phalanx can render it completely useless However, there is one way to successfully use this monster * It requires 3 specific mods: ** Insurance (always good to have on turrets, lowers damage to economy incase strategy fails) ** Cloak (keeps tower invisible) ** Fusion Rounds (can be equiped in armory) *** Fusion rounds are essential for your success, the stock Mjolnir does not have enough raw damage to one shot the command center (you will only get ONE salvo, since the reload time is extremely long). 300% damage gets you enough to achieve a one-shot (no other round would get you that much) * Loadout ** 4 energy boosts, 3 energy boosts and fusion rounds if Mjolnir does not have it itself * Strategy ** This strategy is best used situationally, it will only work on the short maps: *** start with 3 reactors and 3 miners *** place done Mjolnir in the furthest corner of avalible space, all three shots NEED to hit the command center, or you will most likely be countered and drained of money regardless of the Insurance **** any one of the shots hitting a stray miner/building will result in failure **** if will also fail if the command center is shielded, since Fusion does horrible damage to shields **** it will alsoo fail if the battle is played on a long map, since the Mjolnir will be more likely to hit a miner * Counters ** To counter filthy Mjolner users (andrewonderer) rekt their sorry asses. One can *** place miners bays infront of their command center *** have an insurance microlaser to absorb one hit *** have one phalanx ** Remeber, the strategy only works as a surpise, once you couter it, it will mostly never affect you again. As you can see, this a very situational strategy. However, it is said when it works, it "makes you cum harder than when solderq1 getting a rof rof rof miner". Trivia * Mjolnir is the name of Thor's Hammer. * Mjolnir is pronounced "Mih-yowl-ner" with an emphasis and the second syllable (Properly spelled "Mjölnir") though there are multiple spelling and pronunciation variations. * Mjolnir is an upgrade from Titan Artillery in Obliterate Everything 2. However, Mjolnir no longer has massive area damage, the projectiles move slower, and it fires significantly slower, but in bursts. Category:Turret